Cherokee County, Georgia
Cherokee County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 214,346. Major roads Interstate 75 Interstate 575 Georgia State Route 5 Georgia State Route 5 Business Georgia State Route 20 Georgia State Route 92 Georgia State Route 108 Georgia State Route 140 Georgia State Route 369 Georgia State Route 372 Geography Adjacent counties Forsyth County (east) Pickens County (north) Dawson County (northeast) Gordon County (northwest) Cobb County (south) Fulton County (southeast) Bartow County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 80.56% White (172,677) 9.79% Hispanic or Latino (20,984) 5.81% Black or African American (12,453) 3.84% Other (8,232) 8.1% (17,362) of Cherokee County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cherokee County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 55 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.80 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Ball Ground - 1,433 Canton - 22,958 Holly Springs - 9,189 Waleska - 644 Woodstock - 23,896 Unincorporated communities Buffington Free Home Gibson Acres Gold Ridge Hickory Flat Keithsburg Kellogg Creek Lake Arrowhead Lebanon Macedonia Mica Oak Grove Orange Sixes Southern Oaks Sutallee Toonigh Towne Lake Univeter Victoria Westwood Station Climate Fun facts * Cherokee County has become a suburban Atlanta county in the last 35-40 years, rapidly growing from almost 52,000 residents in 1980 to over 200,000 today. * Waleska is home to Reinhardt University. * Waleska and Reinhardt University took a direct hit on April 14th, 2008, from the same EF5 that had hit Rockmart and Cartersville earlier, and would go on to devastate Jasper. * In May, 2015, Universal Alloy Corporation announced it was building a new factory in Ball Ground. The facility opened in 2017. Universal Alloy (UAC) is one of the largest employers in Cherokee County. * The Cherokee County Airport is closer to Ball Ground than it is to Canton. * Industry in Waleska's past has included tobacco farming, manufacturing, some mineral development, lumbering, and agriculture, which are both still active in the area. However, Reinhardt University has been and always will be the chief industry. * Cherokee County had voting patterns similar to most Solid South & Georgia counties prior to 1964 in presidential elections, though Democratic Party candidates did not win by as wide margins as they did in the rest of the state & the Deep South. In fact, the county backed Republican candidates three times between 1900 & 1960. From 1964 on, the county has swung strongly toward the Republicans, only failing to vote for the Republican in presidential elections since then in 1968 when segregationist George Wallace appealed to anti-Civil Rights Act sentiment & in the two elections Georgian Jimmy Carter was on the ballot. In addition, unlike the inner suburban counties of the Atlanta metropolitan area, Cherokee County has continued to vote for Republicans by landslide margins as it lacks the increasing number of minority voters those counties have gained in recent years. * The Georgia Northeastern Railroad operates freight service on the former L&N tracks, roughly parallel to I-575. Population growth has followed the same general pattern as well, with new suburbs in the south following the highway toward exurbs further north. * Once a sparsely populated community, with many acres of open land and few people per square mile, Hickory Flat has begun to embrace the urban sprawl, as well as modern fast food outlets, and retail stores. All new homes have a minimum of 0.2 acres (0.081 ha). Since 2007 new home and commercial builders have taken to the area. Today retail space continues to be constructed to keep up with the fast-growing population. * Southwest of Waleska is Lake Arrowhead, Georgia's second largest man-made, private lake, covering approximately 540 acres (2.2 km2) and reaching depths of up to 80 feet (24 m). Much of Allatoona Lake is also in southwestern Cherokee County. Category:Georgia Counties